The instant invention relates generally to roll up doors and more specifically it relates to a vibrating damping device for a rollup door on trucks and the like.
Numerous rollup doors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be raised and lowered in a door opening. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,194 to Seuster; 4,738,296 to Hatch; and 4,794,973 to Perisicall are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.